1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fire extinguishers. More particularly, the invention relates to an actuation mechanism for a fire extinguisher.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical fire extinguishers include a simple pin and trigger mechanism for actuation thereof. The pin is pulled allowing for movement of the trigger, which opens a valve and allows for the flow of the fire suppressant from the fire extinguisher body.
However, it is at times desirable to control the actuation mechanism for timed release of the fire suppressant from the fire extinguisher. Such actuation mechanisms are, however, either highly limited in their functionality to control the release of fire suppressant from the fire extinguisher or they are highly complicated, and ultimately very expensive. In addition, such mechanisms are currently designed for specific fire extinguisher constructions and, therefore, are not available for use in conjunction with a wide range of fire extinguishers.
A need, therefore, exists for an actuation mechanism capable of controlling the release of fire suppressant from a fire extinguisher which is versatile, inexpensive and universal.